At present a compact cassette tape recorder, a PCM (pulse code modulation) reproducing device for an 8 mm VTR (video tape recorder), and similar devices are each known as an apparatus for reproducing audio signals recorded on a magnetic tape.
When signals are reproduced by means of these devices, the tape is not always rewound, but it happens often that they are reproduced starting in midcourse of a tune.
Consequently, when it is desired that the tape be set at the beginning of a tune, it is necessary to move the tape forward or backward, which is an inconvenience in that this operation takes some time.
On the other hand, for the reproduction of a type of tape where a no recording portion is inserted between two successive tunes, such as a tape in which only accompaniment is recorded, etc., if the tape is set in the middle of a tune, a cuing operation is necessary.